


Bad Daddy

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brat Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Bruce Banner, Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Submissive Peter Parker, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, based off of a scene in Thanks For Sharing, idk what else to tag, off-screen blowjob, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: I saw a scene in Thanks For Sharing and wrote something loosely based off of it because I want Mark Ruffalo to raw me.





	Bad Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thirsty. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Bruce eyes Peter, gaze narrowing and focusing in on the length of his skirt that barely brushes his upper thighs. “What are you wearing?” he asks tersely as he crosses his arms. “Don’t you think that’s a little too short to be going out in?” Peter shrugs his bare shoulders and plops down on the couch next to him.

“Don’t you like it?” he asks with a pout. “My favorite part is my crop top.” When Bruce reads the ‘Baby Slut’ across his shirt, he snarls and wrenches Peter up by his arm.  “Ow! Daddy that hurts!”

“Go change your clothes. _Now._ ” Peter tries to pull his arm away, but the grip doesn’t let up.

“No. There’s nothing wrong with them!” He tugs again; Bruce pulls him closer so their chests touch.

“They’re inappropriate, and you look like a slut! You need to go change them. I won’t let you go until you say you will.” Peter glares at him.

“ _No_.” A dark look is what he gets in response.

“You think you’re a big boy?” he chuckles. “Okay. I’ll treat you like a big boy.” Bruce tugs his skirt up and cups his bare cunt, a finger rubbing at his slit.

“Daddy!” Peter gasps, trying to shove his hand away despite his growing arousal. “No!”

“Tell me to stop.” He slides a finger inside of him, making him moan and grip his wrist. “Go ahead. Use your big boy words.” Peter looks at him desperately.

“ _Fuck me_.” Bruce moves the hand gripping his arm to grip his hair and pull him into a hard kiss. Peter whines into his lips, arms going around his neck. The finger in his cunt starts thrusting and curling to press against his g-spot, making his knees wobble and loud moans escape his throat only to be swallowed into the kiss. Bruce easily slides another finger in, hand covered in Peter’s slick as he fucks him with his fingers and presses constantly against his spot.

They separate from the kiss; Bruce latches onto his neck, sucking marks and biting the skin as a steady stream of moans leaves Peter’s mouth. “You’re such a fucking _brat_ ,” he growls against his skin as his thumb rubs against his little cock. Peter bucks and digs his fingers into his shoulders with a wail. “Just can’t listen, can you, huh baby boy?” He just gets a whimper in response.

It doesn’t take long to make Peter cum, not with how sensitive he is and how rough Bruce is with him. Peter leans his weight on him as his eyes roll back in his head and his cunt clenches around his fingers. Bruce milks him until he’s shaking in his arms, legs ready to give out on him, before he pulls his fingers out. He presses them into Peter’s mouth to clean them. Peter eagerly does, eyes glazed over even as they stare into Bruce’s. He gets a lazy smirk as the fingers are slowly removed.

“On your knees,” he orders, working on undoing his belt. “Let’s see if you can be a good boy for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all my thirst wrote. Comments and kudos always welcome. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
